ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Smallville episodes
Smallville is an American television series, which was developed by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, based on the DC Comics character Superman. In the United States, the first episode of the series originally aired on October 16, 2001; the series finished its ten-year run on May 13, 2011, with 217 episodes. The first five seasons were broadcast on The WB; following The WB's merger with UPN in September 2006, Smallville continued to be aired on the new, combined network, dubbed The CW. All ten seasons are currently available on DVD in Regions 1, 2, and 4. Since the series premiered, it has averaged 4.47 million viewers per episode over its ten seasons. Smallville follows the life of Clark Kent (Tom Welling), beginning when he is a teenager in the town of Smallville, Kansas, and continuing through high school, college, and his start at the Daily Planet before he adopts the "Superman" persona. As the series progresses, Clark Kent copes with his emerging superpowers (x-ray vision, super hearing, etc.), exploration of his extraterrestrial origins and discovering his true destiny. The series also deals with the people in Clark Kent's life: his human parents, Jonathan Kent (John Schneider) and Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole); his friends Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) and Pete Ross (Sam Jones III); his love interest for seven seasons Lana Lang (Kristin Kreuk); Chloe's cousin and Clark's love interest since season eight, Lois Lane (Erica Durance); and his friendship with Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) and how this gradually decays into their mutual enmity of legend. Series overview | end1 = | network1 = The WB | color2 = #00416A | link2 = List of Smallville episodes#Season 2 (2002–03) | episodes2 = 23 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #702963 | link3 = List of Smallville episodes#Season 3 (2003–04) | episodes3 = 22 | start3 = | end3 = | color4 = #00644E | link4 = List of Smallville episodes#Season 4 (2004–05) | episodes4 = 22 | start4 = | end4 = | color5 = #900020 | link5 = List of Smallville episodes#Season 5 (2005–06) | episodes5 = 22 | start5 = | end5 = | color6 = #32127A | link6 = List of Smallville episodes#Season 6 (2006–07) | episodes6 = 22 | start6 = | end6 = | network6 = The CW | color7 = #0052B1 | link7 = List of Smallville episodes#Season 7 (2007–08) | episodes7 = 20 | start7 = | end7 = | color8 = #AC1A1A | link8 = List of Smallville episodes#Season 8 (2008–09) | episodes8 = 22 | start8 = | end8 = | color9 = #36454F | link9 = List of Smallville episodes#Season 9 (2009–10) | episodes9 = 21 | start9 = | end9 = | color10 = #00168F | link10 = List of Smallville episodes#Season 10 (2010–11) | episodes10 = 22 | start10 = | end10 = }} Episodes Season 1 (2001–02) Season 2 (2002–03) Season 3 (2003–04) Season 4 (2004–05) Season 5 (2005–06) Season 6 (2006–07) Season 7 (2007–08) Season 8 (2008–09) Season 9 (2009–10) Season 10 (2010–11) Nielsen rankings The following is a table for the seasonal rankings, based on average total estimated viewers per episode, of Smallville on The WB and The CW. "Rank" refers to how Smallville rated compared to the other television series which aired during primetime hours. | end1 = May 21, 2002 | endrating1 = 6.00 | season1 = 2001–02 | rank1 = 115 | viewers1 = 5.90 | link2 = Smallville (season 2) | episodes2 = 23 | start2 = September 24, 2002 | startrating2 = 8.70 | end2 = May 20, 2003 | endrating2 = 7.50TV Listings for – May 20, 2003 – TV Tango | season2 = 2002–03 | rank2 = 113 | viewers2 = 6.30 | link3 = Smallville (season 3) | timeslot3 = Wednesday 8:00 pm | timeslot_length3 = 2 | episodes3 = 22 | start3 = October 1, 2003 | startrating3 = 6.80TV Listings for – October 1, 2003 – TV Tango | end3 = May 19, 2004 | endrating3 = 5.92 | season3 = 2003–04 | rank3 = 141 | viewers3 = 4.96 | link4 = Smallville (season 4) | episodes4 = 22 | start4 = September 22, 2004 | startrating4 = 6.07 | end4 = May 18, 2005 | endrating4 = 5.47 | season4 = 2004–05 | rank4 = 124 | viewers4 = 4.40 | link5 = Smallville (season 5) | timeslot5 = Thursday 8:00 pm | timeslot_length5 = 4 | episodes5 = 22 | start5 = September 29, 2005 | startrating5 = 5.90 | end5 = May 11, 2006 | endrating5 = 4.85 | season5 = 2005–06 | rank5 = 117 | viewers5 = 4.70 | link6 = Smallville (season 6) | network6 = The CW | network_length6 = 5 | episodes6 = 22 | start6 = September 28, 2006 | startrating6 = 4.96 | end6 = May 17, 2007 | endrating6 = 4.14 | season6 = 2006–07 | rank6 = 125 | viewers6 = 4.10 | link7 = Smallville (season 7) | episodes7 = 20 | start7 = September 27, 2007 | startrating7 = 5.18 | end7 = May 15, 2008 | endrating7 = 3.85 | season7 = 2007–08 | rank7 = 175 | viewers7 = 3.77 | link8 = Smallville (season 8) | episodes8 = 22 | start8 = September 18, 2008 | startrating8 = 4.34 | end8 = May 14, 2009 | endrating8 = 3.13 | season8 = 2008–09 | rank8 = 152 | viewers8 = 3.74 | link9 = Smallville (season 9) | timeslot9 = Friday 8:00 pm | timeslot_length9 = 2 | episodes9 = 21 | start9 = September 25, 2009 | startrating9 = 2.58 | end9 = May 14, 2010 | endrating9 = 2.45 | season9 = 2009–10 | rank9 = 129 | viewers9 = 2.38 | link10 = Smallville (season 10) | episodes10 = 22 | start10 = September 24, 2010 | startrating10 = 2.98 | end10 = May 13, 2011 | endrating10 = 3.02 | season10 = 2010–11 | rank10 = 202 | viewers10 = 3.19 }} Home release All ten seasons have been released on DVD in Regions 1, 2 and 4. Seasons five and six were also released in the now obsolete HD DVD format on November 28, 2006, and September 18, 2007, respectively. Seasons six, seven, eight, nine and ten have also been released on Blu-ray formats. The DVD releases include commentary by cast and crew members on selected episodes, deleted scenes, and behind-the-scenes featurettes. The promotional tie-ins, Chloe Chronicles and Vengeance Chronicles, accompanied the season two, three, and five box sets respectively. Other special features include interactive functionality such as a tour of Smallville, a comic book, and DVD-ROM material.DVD extras noted on the back of each season's box. The complete series box set includes additional special features never before released. Notes References External links * * * * List of [http://www.kryptonsite.com/episodeguide.htm Smallville episodes] at kryptonsite.com * * Category:Lists of American fantasy television series episodes Category:Lists of American science fiction television series episodes Category:Lists of American teen drama television series episodes Category:Lists of DC Comics television series episodes